Blue Eyed Angel
by Miku Siran
Summary: His pain is her pain. She hides her feelings so no one knows not even him. When he bleeds, she bleeds. He'll never know that she carries his pain like her own or that she's willing to take any bullet for him. Huddy. First house fic. Be Nice?
1. Wiping his Ass

Blue-Eyed Angel

Summary: His pain is her pain. She hides her feelings so no one knows not even him. When he bleeds, she bleeds. He'll never know that she carries his pain like her own or how she's willing to take any blow for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this show. I just write because I love to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa was high. High on caffeine, stress, and pain. Her hand went to her face as she thought of her recent options. There were none. House was going to go to jail. She couldn't do anything to stop it this time. She had spent years cleaning up his messes, making everything okay. She was finally learning that this time around she couldn't wipe his ass for him.

Lisa's inner turmoil was more than anyone could ever imagine, more than anything most people could take, but she was not most people. Mentally she was strong, emotionally she was untouchable. House, however, was the only that could get to her. His condition hurt her more than she let on, but she would never admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later

"Gregory House, you are on trial for fraud, forgery, and possession. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty because I was arrested by a moron that has no self esteem." He replied, stubbornly, earning a sigh from somewhere behind him.

He turned to stare straight into the blue eyes of his boss and sometime friend. She surprised him, but she was sitting there, gazing right at him, giving every indication that she planned to stay there and see him through. He never allowed it to show on his face, but he was touched.

"Bail is set at three thousand." The judge ruled.

Lisa was at her feet with the check before the gavel hit the bench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To bail you out." She replied shortly, walking in front of him, digging her keys out of her purse.

"Got pills?" he asked.

She shook her head as she made her way to the car with him in tow. "You never quit."

"You're right…in more than one sense. Now give me one." He said.

"I can't. Legally you can't have one."

"Illegally I can so give me one."

"No!" she said, whirling around to face him. "No and that's final. Now you can try and sneak one all you like, but I will be keeping my eyes on you."

"I'll buy you glasses." He said with a charming smile.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, opening the door to the car. "Get in and don't think I'm gonna open the door for you."

"Aw but I was really looking forward to that." He said.

She rolled her eyes. He just always had to have the last say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy knocked at House's door. He didn't answer. She knocked again. No doubt about it, he was ignoring her, or he was passed out on his bathroom floor convulsing. She didn't like either option. She knew he kept the spare key on top of his door. There was just one issue, House could reach it with his cane since he had a bum leg, but Cuddy was just too short to reach it and she had no cane. With a groan, her mind started to calculate how she was going to do this.

Through pain and some intense yoga moves she finally had the key in her hair. She jammed the key into the door and muttered curses to herself as she turned the knob and realized that it had been unlocked the whole time. She moved into the door and then froze.

He was sprawled out on the floor before her. Foaming from the mouth and shaking. She ran quickly to his side and knelt down beside him. Mind surprisingly calm despite her crazy emotions. She was in fully Dr. Cuddy mode. Cool, collected, and rational. The opposite was Lisa Cuddy, an emotional train wreck waiting to happen.

She checked his pulse before seeing the empty bottle of Vicadin on the ground beside him. No doubt about it, it had been full just earlier. Cuddy had little doubt that House had had it stashed in his house somewhere. Her hand reached for her cell phone, dialing 911 for an ambulance. She lifted his head onto her lap, to keep him from slamming his head on the floor from his convulsions. She turned his head to one side just as he vomited on her skirt. She ignored the vile scent of it as she held his head firmly. Silently she prayed for the ambulance to hurry.

"Hang in there Greg." She murmured, using his name for the first time in a long time. "Please hang in there."

She stroke his face and wiped the corners of his mouth with a tissue out of her purse. She stayed with him until the paramedics took him out of her hands. She was a doctor herself, but they had the equipment to pump his stomach. She rode with him to the hospital, holding his hand the whole way, ignoring the way the paramedics were watching her, unsure why their boss was holding the hand of the biggest jackass they had ever met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched him as he lay in the hospital bed with the tube sticking out of his mouth. The other doctors confirmed the diagnosis she had already made. Overdose. She suddenly knew that House did need help and she couldn't. She had to keep him out of jail somehow. Rehab was a good idea, but he probably would never go. Stubborn asshole.

"Dr. Cuddy?" came an uncertain voice.

Cuddy turned to come face to face with Cameron. "How is he?" she asked.

Cameron sighed deeply. "He'll live."

"And be an even bigger pompous ass." Chase added coming up behind her.

Cuddy gave them a sad smile. "This means his bail's been revoked. He's going to jail the 6 months before his trial. We're gonna have to make do without him."

Cameron and Chase were gaping at her as if she had grown another head. They were like children sometimes, in Cuddy's mind. Not because they were immature, but because they needed guidance. She often felt like House was the out there father, while she was the responsible mother that had to yank everyone back into their place. She felt pain as she finally admitted the reality and seriousness of the situation to herself and to her team of the best doctors she and House had gathered together.

"I'm gonna try everything I can to keep a guilty plea from being thrown in, but before then I don't think I can do anything about it." She explained it.

Cameron and Chase didn't like the sound of that. Foreman wouldn't be pleased either. Foreman may not have had the best relationship with House, but no one could say that House was a damn good doctor.

"Do what you can." Cameron said, tugging on Chase's arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How bad do I look?" he asked her, sarcastically.

"Like Hell." She said, smiling a little. House was still House and that comforted her.

"You didn't change." He said, pointing out the stain on her skirt.

"Your powers of deduction are breath taking." She said sarcastically, checking his IV.

He gave her a wolfish smile. "I'm going to jail aren't I?"

Cuddy gave him a sad smile. "Yeah." She admitted. "For now yes, but I won't let you rot there."

"Great." He said. "Thank you Wonder Woman."

She bit her lip, something he found incredibly cute. He pushed the thought from his mind. This was Lisa Cuddy. House did not flirt with Lisa Cuddy, however, his mind wandered to their arguments of wit. He couldn't really agree with himself if they were arguments of affection or if they were really angry at each other. He glanced at her again, mirroring her sad blue eyes with softened ones.

"Lisa…" he started. "Hang in there."

She laughed, bitterly, without mirth. "I am. I always am House, because if I don't you'll ruin both our lives. I'm always there to wipe your ass for you, because you're too stubborn not to shit all over yourself and everyone else around you."

He stared at her with stunned silence and she was too emotional to stop. The last few hours were taking a toll on her mental collection. House almost dying, House going to jail. How scared she was knowing that tons of people die from overdose every single day, but seeing his stunned gaze, she softened.

"And I always will, Greg." She said softly.

He smiled sleepily at her. "I know Lisa. You're wonderful."

"That's just the morphine talking." She retorted.

"Yeah probably." He replied.

She laughed. "Get some sleep. We'll deal with court tomorrow, tonight, get some rest." She said. "And that's a doctor's orders."

She turned to look at him again. He was asleep and she permitted herself a smile as she exited, to do some damage control. Her mind was made up. She hated lawyers, but she was going to call the prosecuting attorney and have a talk with her one on one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She entered the police station with a set look on her face. She knocked on the door on one of the offices of the attorneys.

"I'm Dr. Cuddy." She said, to the unamused man that was trying her best friend's case. "I'm here to talk about Dr. House's case and a deal."

He laughed as he fiddled with the name plate, proclaiming him to be Paul Dunce, ADA. "Dr. Cuddy, I think you of all people would like to protect your hospital. Dr. House is a danger to the public and to your patients." He said firmly.

"He's the best damn doctor we have." She retorted forcefully.

"Then your hospital must have college dropouts diagnosing people if a druggie is the best doctor." He said. "Now if excuse me I have to make sure my case is solid."

Dr. Cuddy could've hit him. She could've smacked him to death and enjoyed every moment of it. He was a jackass, through and through. She stood up stiffly giving him a coldly polite thanks before striding out of his office, steps quick and angry.

Someone grabbed her arm from behind as she reached the elevator. She whirled to come face to face with a blonde attorney.

"Dr. Cuddy?" she asked.

"Yeah you here to criticize my hospital too?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to you about Dr. House's case." She said, her voice surprising firm and authoritative in spite of her height.

"I'm listening." Cuddy replied.

"I'm Alex. Dr. House saved the lives of one of my best friends last year. I don't agree with Paul's method with this case. He's new, he's looking for win. I know House, he may be popping pills but he's a good doctor. I wanna help him out this time." She said, motioning for Cuddy to join in her inside the elevator, for privacy.

Cuddy was shocked. An attorney, taking the time to help her out, while she left one of her own out to dry.

She handed her a business card. "This is the number of one of my mentors in law school. She's amazing at being a defense attorney. Only a few people can take her on and Paul is not one of them. Call her and mention to her the charging cop's incident with him. She'll work it in your favor. Tell her everything and trust her." Alex said. "She'll get him out of this mess."

Cuddy slowly took the card. "Thanks." She said. "And why?"

"I owe him." Alex said. "And I hate to be in debt."

The elevator doors opened and Alex strode out, leaving a bewildered Cuddy, clutching House's only chance close to her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

This is my first House story. I don't know if it's that good, but I plan to make the next chapters much better. This is the intro. Long I know. I really hope everyone enjoys it, because I love to write. I've written for CSI and Law and Order SVU, crime shows. My first medical show, so please R&R. Let me know if I should continue this.


	2. Given to the Ashes

Chapter Two

Given to the Ashes

Thanks to Dyingwithdignity, RogueButterfly, greenoboe, mj0621, house's phoenix, BlkDiamond, HouseAddiction, Dr. Fantabulous, sergeant happy bunny and DrusillaBraun for their reviews! This story is only being updated because you guys said so.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in House. I'm just the overly obsessed fan that can't get enough of the few hours it's on TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy was with House when the judge placed him under arrest. Tritter looked immensely satisfied with himself and Cuddy could have wiped the smug look off the detective's face if she didn't have her job and her life to worry about. She gave House's hand one last final squeeze before the bailiff led him away. If anyone noticed, no one said anything. He gave her a sad half smile before he disappeared while she was left with the breath knocked out of her. She had been prepared yet she never wanted to imagine the hospital without him there. Too late.

With a sigh of defeat but determination the only emotion that coursed through her veins, Cuddy pulled out the business card and dialed the number on her cell phone.

"Madeline Poe, Attorney at Law." Came a highly professional voice.

"This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I got your number from Alex, the ADA. My friend got himself into some trouble. She told me to call you."

"What case is this? I may have heard of it."

"Dr. Gregory House. He's just been arrested on a revoked bail." Cuddy replied, rubbing her temples as she made her way out of the courthouse, alone.

"I've heard of it. New guy's trying it. They're ruthless when they need a win under their belt. I'll see what I can do. Can you meet me with the client at the jail?" Madeline asked. "Say around 4 in the afternoon today?"

"I'll be there." Cuddy replied.

She wasn't kidding. She planned to be there for House every step of the way, through wind and storm and shifting sand beneath her feet. She understood that he may never know her devotion. He may never even want to have a hint. She understood that and it didn't bother her. Her affection for him ran deeper than needing him. If she knew he was okay, she would do just fine without him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron groaned as she and Chase made their way to the diagnostic department break room. Foreman was there with their latest case. None of them felt like working. It was odd nothing seeing their handicapped boss in front of them, making snide comments and scribbling on the white wash board. The sight was endearing now that he was gone.

"I can't think." Cameron muttered.

"I can." Chase retorted, flipping open the case.

"I think it's a tumor in the brain." Foreman suggested.

"You always think it has something to do with the brain. You're a neurologist for Christ's sakes." Chase replied.

"You got any more bright ideas then?" he challenged Chase.

"GUYS!" Cameron yelled, raising her voice.

They sat back to stare at her, stunned. Cameron was probably the sweetest girl anyone would ever meet, and now here she was, her eyes glinting with anger and a touch of annoyance.

"Let's write down the symptoms, do an MRI, just like we usually do with House." She said, voice commanding.

"Who died and made you boss?" Chase asked, only half joking.

"Cuddy." Cameron replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy and Wilson were meeting for coffee before Cuddy had to go to the jailhouse to meet with Madeline.

"How is he?" Wilson asked, handing her a hot cup of vanilla latte as they made their way to a table.

"Not good." She said, her shoulders drooping. "But I can't be sure. He's such a cocky smartass sometimes, you can't help but feel like everything's gonna be okay for him. It always is, usually."

"That's cause you can usually clean up the mess for him and it's the end of it." Wilson reminded her. "This time maybe you should let things run its course."

She shook her head. "He'll never survive in jail. Not in his state, not with his mouth. I can't risk it. I don't want to have to end up having him as one my patients. He was one once and I don't want to walk down that road again." She said, letting the warmth of the coffee fill her body.

"Just don't kill yourself in the process. I mean you're trying to do your job, be there for him, visit him, be there at his trial, and doing his job all at the same time. No one can't keep running like that, not even you." Wilson said gently.

He was worried about her, and about House. He never told the true reason why he tattled on House. She thinks it was because he thought it was the right thing to do, so that House could get help, but it really wasn't. It was the way Cuddy looked like when she was crying. House had targeted one of his best friends and use her weakest point against her. That had pissed him off and the more tears that Cuddy had shed, the more determined to make House learn a lesson, for benefit of him and everyone around him. Suddenly Wilson realized that it wasn't the case. What he had done, had just hurt Cuddy more and put House in a very dangerous position. He just wished he could undo everything.

"I'm not doing his job. I've put Cameron in charge of his department." She said.

"Uh he's not gonna like that." Wilson replied. "You know he only trusts you with that position."

"He doesn't have a say this time. I have a job too and I can't do everything at once since they banned human cloning." She replied lightly.

She check her watch. "Almost four. I gotta head to the jail. I'll call you later with how it goes okay?"

"Yeah." Wilson said, getting up and helping her to her feet. "Tell him that I never meant for it to go this far."

She nodded. "He won't listen, but I'll tell him." She replied softly and made her way out into the cold crispy New Jersey air that seemed to carry with it a malice that she could not keep out of her system despite being wrapped in a stylish scarf and knee length coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hated the jail. The moment she walked it she felt the pungent smell of blood, sweat, and dirt hit her full force, almost making her gag. It was hot, but when she shrugged off her coat, she almost wished she hadn't. Prisoners started to catcall to her, whistling, yelling things that were so rude she had never heard them in her life.

She knew she was pretty. She was a woman who prided in being a woman and looking like one. House often made references to her body and her butt. The men she had dated in the past told her she had beautiful eyes. She ran every morning, but right now, she almost wished she was invisible.

"Just look forward and walk like you can't hear them." Said a soft voice behind her.

She whirled to find a blonde haired woman right behind her. She was dressed in a black suit with a heavy briefcase in her hand. She gave Cuddy a gentle push in the back toward the meeting room. Cuddy drew a breath and walked forward, pretending it was another stride to her office in the hosipital.

When they got into the interview room, the woman offered her a hand and a seat.

"Madeline Poe."

"Lisa Cuddy." She replied. "Thanks for your help out there."

"No problem." She said. "I was the same way the first time I walked between those cells. Dr. House should be here any minute now."

It was less than a second when he walked into the room. With a cry of alarm, Cuddy was at her feet and at his side as she caressed his face with gentle hands.

He was bruised and battered. Black and blue marks lined his face and his limp was more severe than ever. His blue eyes lost their twinkle and he seemed to have aged a million years overnight.

The guard shoved her aside as he handcuffed House to the chair.

"Hey!" He roared at him. "Don't you dare touch her, you fat moron."

Madeline was at her feet at once. She helped Cuddy up as she whirled to face the guard.

"Don't go around pushing anyone in front of me, sir. You won't like the charges that I can bring up against you. So I'm warning you, watch you act, because if anything happens, I will know and you'll find yourself in this place as one of them and I bet they won't be very friendly to one whose been treating them like shit." She threatened.

With a glower, he scurried out of the interview room as Madeline regained her seat, and faced House.

Cuddy was not focused on this exchange. Her professional eye and touch was checking him everywhere for injuries.

"I'm still breathing." He said to her.

"Don't be such a smartass." Cuddy replied, checking his pulse and then his ribs.

"You know this really isn't a romantic place dear." He said.

She didn't answer him for once. She got up and sat beside Madeline once she was sure that he was bruised but there were not internal injuries.

Madeline started. "Dr. House. Lisa here has asked me to represent you in court for your trial. I need your consent."

"I don't need a lawyer." He said. "I did nothing wrong."

"Yes, but in the eyes of the jury they're impartial. What you did and what is being presented are two different cases."

"The cops have nothing."

Cuddy lost her cool. She slammed a fist down onto the wooden table.

"You stupid bastard!" she yelled at him. "For once would you stop looking at your own pride and fucking stubbornness and think about what you're doing to the rest of us? For once just please stop being a pain in the ass that has to go against the current and take the offer that I'm giving you. For once House, please stop being House. For once be sensible. Don't be the one that thinks you can do everyting yourself. You can't! Got it? You can't! This time you can't get out of this okay!"

He stared at her after her outburst. She was close to tears and he could easily see it. He wished he could touch her, wipe the tears away, but his hands were cuffed to his chair. He wished he hadn't put this weight and pain on her shoulders, but there was no going back.

"Fine." He said, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Fine."

Madeline seemed satisfied. "Now all I need are the details from your point of view and then we'll be out of your hair. I'll be here to talk with you some more times and then be there with you during trial."

"Fine." He muttered, still gazing at the floor.

Cuddy's hand was on his arm when he looked up. She was kneeling beside him. Her blue eyes held wet tears as she showed her emotions in a way that were totally unlike her.

"Greg." She said softly, using his first name. "It's gonna be fine."

"Don't lie." He said back to her.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. Lisa I know you're gonna try, but getting me out of this mess is gonna be harder than putting wings on a pig and making them fly. Sadly I'm not sure which weighs more, me or the pig. Or you could get a degree in aerodynamics and then maybe you can make wings for me to fly outta here. But that'll take a while and I might be dead by then."

Cuddy's eyes were determined. He felt himself falling for her all over again. Then he realized that he needed her. More than he knew. If only just to watch her.

"If that's what it takes." She replied.

He gave her one of his rare grateful smiles. She returned it with a loving one of her own. Words were unspoken and forgotten. Nothing they said would ever matter now. They were in sync. Neither would ever admit it though, nor would they ever speak of this affection ever again. It was done to be forgotten and being Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House, they would let the ashes have it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Well there we go. I had to update fast, because these ideas were bothering me. I'm going through a House withdraw, can you believe it? I usually need CSI fixes. This is my first time needing a House fix. Somebody help me. I need to watch some Huddy. Grrr.


	3. Playing Dirty

Chapter Three

Playing Dirty

Thanks to house's phoenix, Amanda Strickland, RHSecretLove, RogueButterfly, DrusillaBraun, 1985laurie, and HouseAddiction for their reviews!

Sergeant, he got beat up because bad things happen in jail. That's why I always tell you to never end up there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in House. Sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy visited him everyday after that. Everyday for every minute that the prison allowed. Through the glass, there were a lot of times were they would just stay silent and watch each other, feeling the weight of House's fate on their shoulders. She had stayed strong for him throughout this time and he had leaned on her heavily. She let him. He rarely leaned on anyone and if this time he needed an emotional crutch, she would be it. She never told him how scared she was, or how she stayed awake every night worry about him. Not even when he called her on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You haven't been sleeping." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, blunt and to the point.

"No I haven't. I've been busy." She replied.

"Worried about me?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself." She retorted, being Cuddy, not Lisa. "Been trying to do too much in the hospital that's all."

"So you haven't been worried about me at all." He said.

"No." she replied, keeping her voice light.

To her surprise he cracked a smile at her. "That's my girl."

She blushed. "How's prison treating you?" she asked, gently, tone completely caring.

"Just fine. I haven't been raped yet." He said, trying to brush off her worry. It scared him to see her so worried about him.

"Really? Or sarcastically?"

"Really," He said, seeing the worried look in her eye. He knew Cuddy would never admit that she cared, but it was just so cute to call her on it and watch her blush.

Cuddy's cell phone chirped and when the conversation was over, she leaned her head into her hands, trying to hold back tears.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice gruff yet with a gentle undertone.

"We just lost another patient." She muttered. "No biggie. Happening a lot lately."

"Who's heading my department?" he asked, cocking his head to one side, already sure he would not like the answer.

"Cameron." She replied.

"WHAT?" He demanded.

She jumped and stared at him with wide eyes.

"How the hell do you put her in charge? She plays too safe. Almost like you, but unlike you, her moral conscience is the sole thing that keeps her from putting patients through what she thinks is wrong. At least you listen to reason. She listens to morals." He yelled at her.

She glared back at him. "Well if you hadn't gotten your ass arrested, maybe she wouldn't be heading the department and you would be."

"Well it's not my fault that I had to have surgery and now I feel pain every damn second of my life."

"I tried my best House." She said, knowing where this was going.

"If you hadn't played it so safe early on, I may not be here." He muttered, before he could stop himself.

That had been one push too far. He had pushed her over the edge of what she could handle, knowing fully what her limitations were.

She stared at him, mouth open. Then the tears came and would not stop. She got up so fast, he had no time to react, no time to tell her she was sorry. She just stood up and strode away, steps fast and furious. He slammed his fist against the glass screen. His lips moved but she could not hear him from the other side. He kept banging until a guard grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. He looked back one more time to find her gone and out of his sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy had managed to dry her tears by the time she got back to her office, but her eyes were still puffy and slightly pink. The she realized who was sitting at her desk. Tritter, the last person in the world she wanted to see at the moment…maybe forever.

"Dr. Cuddy." He greeted with sick politeness and mock concern. "How are you? Have you been crying? What did Dr. House say this time?"

"Nothing." She retorted. "What do you want?"

"I've been reading about your visits to House. I was wondering why someone so pretty and busy and successful would associate themselves with the scum of the world like House." He said, pacing around her, almost as if a predator stalking his prey.

She ignored him as she sat down behind her desk and tucked her briefcase neatly underneath it.

"What I think is scum is very different than your definition of what it is." She replied coldly, meeting his eyes pointedly.

"Well I was thinking a pretty thing like you should not be going into the prison everyday. There is a dangerous risk for those felons to take out their jealousy on House you know." He said slyly.

She did not like where this conversation was turning. She liked it even less when he placed a document before her. She skimmed it over and then looked up at him with shocked eyes. Her face turned into a disbelieving smile.

"You've got to be kidding right?" she gasped, completely knocked off her feet.

"No Dr. Cuddy. I'm not. It's right in front of you. For House's safety, you are barred from visiting him until he is either convicted or released." He said smiling at her. "For his safety of course."

"You bastard." Cuddy growled at him. "You sick lowly bastard. You twist the law to fit your ways and the only thing you want is to see House miserable. You don't think twice about the patients in this hospital who need him. You are a sick son of a bitch."

He tutted at her. "You should really watch your language. It isn't becoming from a woman of your stature."

"Screw you." She said to him. "The door is right behind you. Walk through it and shut it behind you. Don't come in here again."

They stared each other down for a moment. Her blue eyes held an undeniable anger in them, full of blue flame and ice. He walked out, his secret victory a little bit hindered, by her anger.

Cuddy put on her glasses as she reread the court order. Her heart plummeting with every word her eyes crossed over. Finally she threw her glasses down and slammed the paper onto her desk, tears flowing fast down her face. She put her hands over her face and leaned back in her chair.

_Damn him. _She thought. _Damn that son of a bitch. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't visit him again and he wondered if it had been what he had said. He kept his hopes up, however, something completely unlike him. He refused to believe that she would simply abandon him and he held onto the hope. Yes he was pushed around and he was battered over and over again, but it was the hope that he would see her face again that continuously made sure that he got up again through the withdraws and through everything else.

Two months passed and she hadn't come. He became to lose his hope. She had been his strength and she had turned her back to him. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what she was like, but this place had a way of sucking the life out of its prisoners. He could barely remember her. Her face, her voice, her laughter. All that seemed to far away in the past, that his memory was cloudy. What made her laugh again? Was it his sarcastic comments? The only thing he could remember were her eyes, eyes of crystal clear blue with the ability to grow cold or warm to match her moods.

_Damn you Greg, you've pushed her away again and this time, she may not come back. You're just an idiot. Idiot._ He told himself. He kept looking up toward the door of the prison, however, praying that maybe, just maybe she would come walking back in to him. Each day he watched, but she still didn't come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson didn't ask Cuddy what was going on. He knew that she had been visiting House, and was surprised when the visits suddenly stopped. She didn't tell him why and he didn't ask. He had seen Tritter enter her office and when he left, she had been visibly upset through the glass doors. He didn't want to push it, though he did want to speak to House.

After her last visit, she had been crying when she returned to the hospital. No one had said a thing about it. Dr. Cuddy hated to be vulnerable, but there was one thing she hated more than that. She hated to be _seen_ vulnerable. Letting her know that you were a witness was suicide.

He didn't like the feeling of the jail. The moment he entered, it was dark and damp with shouts everywhere. He made his way into the visitation room as House sat down across from him. They picked up the phones as guard watched on.

"How is it in there?" Wilson asked.

"Orange." House replied sarcastically. "Do you think it's my color?"

"No seriously, House. Are you okay?"

"Never better. Got the caviar and the limos in here. Didn't Cuddy tell you that?" House replied.

Wilson sighed. He could feel his patience fading fast. "Cuddy isn't okay you know."

That caught House's attention. "What happened?"

"We've lost two more patients and she's feeling the guilt." He said. "Tritter paid her a visit the last time she was with you. Whatever it was it wasn't good. She was crying when he left."

"Well no changing that she's not here anymore. Maybe I scared her away. BOO! Was that scary?" he asked.

"House, go and screw yourself, because you're making things worse for everyone." Wilson said, getting up. "Seriously, sometimes I wonder why Cuddy and I are even friends with you. All you ever do is run us through the gutter."

"Aww boo hoo. Wilson's gonna go crying to Cuddy. Maybe she'll protect you with that Raising Kids for Dummies book she has." He yelled at Wilson as he slammed the phone down.

Wilson rubbed his temples, deciding it was best not to mention this visit to Cuddy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The case was not going as well as Madeline had hoped when she met with Cuddy for coffee on late afternoon. Cuddy had mentioned Tritter's warrant barring her from the jail and it had pissed her off. Tritter was clearly using Cuddy as a way to get to House, and though attorneys were known to, Madeline did not play dirty.

"How you holding up?" the attorney asked.

"Been better," she replied. "How's the case coming?"

"I've had easier cases." Madeline replied heavily. "Bigger, but easier. I can't seem to work the evidence in my favor, but you're his doctor right? You know his conditions?"

Cuddy nodded, "Better than anyone else. I treated him when he lost the use of his leg."

"Well then I guess I can trust your judgment when you say he can't go to jail."

"Not in his condition. He'll die. I've seen him in the prison now and it's gotten pretty bad. If he has to spend much more time there, he'll die." Cuddy said firmly.

"Well the case is pretty solid for the prosecution, so we're gonna have to trust in the goodness of the human heart to win over the jury." Madeline said, flipping through her case file. "I have an idea, but it's only if you're up to it."

Cuddy put down her coffee. Her eyes were determined, almost fierce as she said lowly, "I'll do whatever you ask me to, just get him out of there."

"Okay, here's what you need to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The DA and Tritter were talking in the squadroom when a sergeant handed Tritter a small piece of paper. His eyes narrowed as he handed the paper to Paul. They both exchanged glanced.

He did not like what tricks the defense was up to this time. Whatever they were planning he would get to Cuddy before she could do any lasting damage to the case.

Paul was looking at him. "We can't risk this. Our evidence may be solid, but she could turn the case."

Tritter was already on his feet. "I'll take care of it. Just don't call me on what I'm about to do." He replied.

"I didn't hear anything." Paul replied.

Tritter grinned at him, wickedly, "Just make sure you're ready for trial. I'll handle the doctor."

Now the battle was no longer between him and House. Cuddy had brought it into new levels. Now it was him against Cuddy and House. He laughed to himself. Huddy. That was a funny thought. Of course, he wasn't that worried. He had ways of forcing people into corners. Cuddy would be no different. Now it would just become a battle of wills between him and that blue eyed doctor that kept getting in his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

OOOOOOHHHHH. What is she gonna do? What is Tritter gonna do to her if she goes through with this? Is House gonna die? Find out! In the next chapter!

Oh wow, that sounded like one of those cheesy advertisements. Anyway. I was hoping this one would bring a bit of suspense. If this fic is short, please forgive. I want to keep it moving, not dwaddle in chapters. I hope I don't at least. Hehe. Enjoy!


	4. Guilty

Chapter Four

Guilty

Thanks to DemonDaughter, LadyMarmalade282, thevigilante15, house's phoenix, HouseAddiction, Eleanor J., and Boys Don't Cry for their reviews. I'm so glad that this story has been a success so far.

Sergeant, I would think you of all people would know what a endarterectomy is or at least you would look it up instead of asking me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be there writing about it. It would actually be on the TV and all Huddy fans would love me for all eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Cuddy, did House ever do anything damaging to a patient in his career?" Madeline asked her.

"No. He's the best doctor we have. He's cured more patients than most doctors can do in their entire lifetime in his field." She replied, firmly, sounding very professional.

Madeline smiled. Cuddy was good. She wasn't the type to break down easily and her tell-it-like-it-is attitude would make her a very believable witness for the jury. Madeline's plan was already in motion and Cuddy was more than willing to comply. The lawyer noticed a lot of affection in Cuddy's eyes whenever her words moved to House. The doctor's eyes were hard from seeing death and life, but they would soften whenever she spoke of the cynical cripple.

"I think you're gonna be good on the stand, Lisa." Madeline said, tucking the files regarding House back into her briefcase. "I'll call you again for another session of practicing these questions."

Lisa smiled. "Anytime at all," She promised.

"Well another thing. The prosecution is gonna try to crucify you on the stand. They're gonna not just bring in Dr. House's past, they're gonna bring in yours, every dirty detail. They need to ruin your reputation and your truthfulness as a witness. You prepared for that?" she asked.

Lisa gave the lawyer a wicked smile. "I didn't get to where I am now without being verbally attacked a few times. Believe me, I can handle it." She said.

Madeline was satisfied. She didn't doubt the doctor for a second. She made her way to the door. "I'm hoping that they won't dig too deep. Good night, doctor." She said.

Lisa gave her a wave, before sinking back down onto her couch. She swallowed two pills of Advil dry and traced the rim of the glass of water that she had been drinking. A forceful knock was on her door. She sighed heavily as she pulled herself to her feet and opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tritter took in the sight of Lisa Cuddy at home with observant eyes. She was dressed in a tight white tank top with blue sweat pants, but even these casual comfy clothes highlighted her perfectly toned figure. On her face, she wore an annoyed and slightly angry expression. He wondered if he had ever seen her without that look on her face. Not lately.

"Sorry to pay such a late visit." He said, politely. "May I come in?"

"It's always a pleasure." She said sarcastically, opening the door just slightly wider to a width that was barely enough to let him slip in.

"What do you want?" she asked as he observed the way her house was neatly arranged.

"I heard you're testifying on House's behalf." He said.

"You heard right." She said carefully. "How does that concern you?"

"I think it does. After all, I am the arresting officer and this case is probably one of most important ones to me. I don't like having annoying doctors ruin the chances of a guilty verdict."

"This is all about your stupid game for revenge. You've played your tricks and I'm testifying and that's that." She countered.

"Yes, but I do know a bit of your past you know. I didn't know you were such a big party girl in high school. Drugs in your background, but no convictions or arrests. It's little wonder how you kept it hidden. How would the medical board react to this?" He said, feigning carelessness.

Her eyes darkened. She had hoped he wouldn't dig into her past like this. "You can't bring that up in court. That's hearsay and irrelevant." She said.

"Yes, but I might accidentally let it slip in the hospital." He said. "And you know how fast rumors catch on fire."

"Is this a threat?" she demanded.

He shook his head. "This is merely a warning. After all, if you think testifying for a chance to get House out of prison is worth your job and any other job you will ever have, go for it. If not, I think you better rethink your position in this trial."

"I've thought about it." She said. "And I'm testifying."

He grinned and handed her a note, the handwriting exactly like hers. She stared at it.

"Sorry, I get to clear all of Dr. House's mail and I don't think it was important for him to know why you don't visit anymore. After all, it really doesn't matter does it?" Tritter said.

Cuddy shook her head in disbelief. She could not believe anyone would sink as low as Tritter was doing now. She would have liked nothing more than to punch him, but she held herself back. He was amused to find her hands clenched into tight fists. He always knew Cuddy was a little fireball, no matter how controlled that fireball was, but in secret he was hoping that she would lose control of herself and take a swing at him. Then he could arrest her as well for assault. He chuckled to himself. How would House react to that?

However, Cuddy was not House. She had better control and a viewpoint of every situation in a way that was not filled with stubbornness or pride. She had learned long ago how to work things in her favor and how to ensure she never poured oil on an open flame. At the moment, there was nothing she could do. She would have to wait and once she got her chance, she would do her best to bring House back.

"I'll see you in court, officer." She said pointedly, making her way to the door and opening it. She made a grand sweep with her hand, clearly making it obvious that he was not welcomed in her home. "It was a pleasure."

He tipped his hat at her. "Always ma'am," He said, extending a hand at her.

She gripped it firmly and shook it. It was a gesture full of challenge and promise. If Tritter had been smarter and a little less stubborn, he would have known there was no chance in Heaven or Hell he could win the case with Cuddy's grit and determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Cuddy was late to work. Wilson was in her office to call her on it. Usually it would have been House and not in an as polite way. .

"What do you need, Wilson?" she asked, hanging her coat onto a hook beside her door.

"I was just wondering how you're holding up." He said.

"Just peachy," She muttered.

Wilson's shoulders sagged from stress and from the lack of sleep he had been living off of for the last few months. "This is getting to all of us."

"You think?" Cuddy exclaimed. "Of course this is getting to all of us. I can't even see the ducklings laughing anymore."

Wilson gazed at her. "You don't smile anymore either." He pointed out.

Her shoulders drooped as she seemed to have the world collapse on them. As far as Wilson could tell, there was a deeper burden on her shoulders, one only she could carry. Only she knew.

"What is it Lisa? What is it that's killing you about this?" he asked.

"House was right. When I visited him he said that if I hadn't played it so safe from the beginning with his leg, he wouldn't have ended up on Vicadin and then in jail. So I guess it's my fault and I'm still feeling the guilt. If I hadn't been afraid to jump, then maybe he would still have his leg or at least no drug problem." She admitted.

Wilson walked over and rubbed her shoulders, gently said. "Lisa, it wasn't your fault. He's a risk taker and he got lucky every time. It might have not been the same for you. You decided not to risk his life."

"It doesn't change anything though does it? He's still in jail and I'm still feeling guilty." Cuddy said bluntly.

Wilson sighed deeply. "No, it doesn't." he admitted.

She gave him a sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I can't even visit him anymore and he won't know why, because Tritter won't let his mail in."

Wilson glanced at his feet, trying to think of a way to tell Cuddy about his last visit to their crippled friend.

"Will you tell him for me?" she asked softly.

The pleading in her voice and eyes made him say yes before he even realized what he said. He didn't change his answer though. The obvious relief in her eyes was well worth it and too much for him to wipe away.

"Thank you. Now go do your job, James. I can't bear the thought of us losing any more patients." She said softly, her eyes filled with gratefulness.

He gave her shoulder one final squeeze before exiting, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. She sat behind her desk and buried her face in her hands, her thick brown hair falling all around her. Then with a sigh of determination she got up and made her way to the diagnostic department.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think it's an infection."

"An infection from what?" Chase asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Probably an environmental factor." Cameron replied, sounding a little exasperated.

"Doesn't explain why his fingers are numb." Foreman pointed out.

Cuddy strode in. Everyone looked up to study their boss who was looking extremely worn in a white lab coat that seemed to bring out the paleness on her face even more.

"What are all the symptoms?" she asked, going to the whiteboard that she knew House used to write on.

A small smile played across her lips when she knew that she was standing in the same spot House would have been if he had been there. She twirled the marker in her hands as she wrote each down.

_Fingers are numb_

_Calf muscles Weak_

_Ulcers_

_Unhealing Open Sores_

"Nothing seems to be fitting this description." Cameron said.

Cuddy could not believe this. The ducklings were no doubt not on top of their game. "You guys thought it was just an infection?" Cuddy asked, turning to give a disbelieving look.

"Yeah." Chase admitted, "But it's not getting better, though it showed all the signs of an infection as well."

Foreman was watching Cuddy closely. At a certain angle, she reminded him of a female version House. Foreman knew she had the tongue and the quick mind, but the only difference was that she was a bit more politically correct.

"Run an ultrasound." She said. "It seemed like an infection because it was an infection."

"Then why are we doing the ultrasound?" Foreman asked, before Chase could as the same question.

"Because the infection is a symptom." She said. "Now all the symptoms of infection are gone so the infection is as well, but the rest of these signs point to something different."

The group got up to go do the test, but Cameron stopped, "Are you gonna tell us what you think it is?" she asked.

Cuddy hesitated. She wasn't sure if she was right yet, but she decided that they deserved to know. "Peripheral Vascular Disease. Usually it shouldn't be very harmful, but left undiscovered and uncontrolled it could cause heart attacks, lesions, the whole nine yards. The Doppler ultrasound should tell you what his blood flow is. If it is what I think it is, an endarterectomy needs to be performed."

Cameron was gaping at her, as was Chase and Foreman. Cuddy grinned a little at them, her mind still worried about House.

"I'm not just an administrator," she said. "I do have a medical degree as well. Now scurry."

They obeyed, leaving Cuddy alone. The blue eyed doctor made her way to House's desk and sat down in it. She let her fingers trace the gameboy that House always had and the yo-yo. She missed him dearly. His sarcastic sense of humor, his cynical words, the way he would embarrass her in front of other doctors and board members alike. She missed it in spite of herself. She'll never forget how he threw himself at the door once while she was in a meeting to scream YOU CAN'T STOP OUR LOVE! She had been blushing for weeks after that, but now, she would have given anything to have him there again, making her angry and annoying her to no end.

She picked up the yo-yo and started to play with it. She could almost imagine House standing right beside her. She was going to bring House back to the hospital no matter what the cost was to her. Love ran deep and right now it had cut right through Cuddy's sense of judgment. House was the only thing that she truly cared about at the moment.

"I'll get you back." She whispered softly, hoping by some way House could hear her. "I'll get you out of there if it's the last thing I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. The trial is coming up soon and a very big twist at the end. I have this fic all thought out because this one's interesting.


	5. Testimony

Chapter Five

Testimony

Thanks to ladyemera1d, addicted2coffee, Kri the fanficaholic, BUBBLES, Amanda Strickland, DemonDaughter, mj0621, HouseAddiction, and Boys Don't Cry for their reviews. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to this show. Or any show for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In the case of the People vs. Gregory House, the honorable Judge Hayworth. All rise." The bailiff announced.

Cuddy rose to her feet. She was dressed neatly in a suit that had a black skirt and a white blazer with a black ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was pinned back neatly in a half updo. House turned to see her sitting right behind her. She reached out and gently touched his shoulder, before moving away again.

He wasn't ready to forgive her. He still didn't know that she had been barred from visiting him, just thought she got tired of him and stopped. There was no way for them to communicate now in court, despite the fact that he wanted to rage at her for her abandonment.

The prosecution rose before House could think any more on Lisa Cuddy.

"I call Officer Tritter to the stand." Paul declared, his voice strong and confident.

Cuddy felt the urge to throw something at him, anything as long as it was hard and could so some massive brain damage. She was a doctor. She knew every weak spot in the human body and how to accumulate such spots to her advantage. She fought the urge, however. House's freedom was on trial, she would not ruin it for her petty feelings.

"Officer Tritter, did you ever witness Dr. House taking any pills?" Paul asked.

"Yes, while he was checking me out, he popped a few of them." Tritter replied, smug on the stand.

"And did he do anything that was not ethical after taking the pills?"

"Yes, he placed a thermometer up my butt."

Cuddy fought back a laugh as she envisioned it. She quickly covered her mouth with a hand.

House was not as careful. 

"YOU MORON! THAT'S TOTALLY ETHICAL. I CAN STICK A THOUSAND THERMOMETERS UP YOUR ASS IF I WANTED TO BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU MEASURE SOMEONE'S TEMPERATURE." House yelled.

Madeline struggled to push House back into his seat as Cuddy rubbed her temples and shook her head. This was getting very messy.

"Dr. House, I need to ask you to refrain yourself from any further outbursts or else I will have you removed from this courtroom." The judge said.

"Like I want to sit in a courtroom where a bald pompous idiot tells me what I did and a stupid son of a bitch cop wants my hide on his mantel?" he said, rather loudly.

He didn't glance back to see the look of disappoint and anger he knew would be on Cuddy's face. He just didn't care at the moment. He felt hurt, alone, and right now at the moment, anything that flew out of his mouth just didn't matter to him. He was also in pain. The pain in his leg got steadily worse with each day in jail up until now, his mind would not stay clear.

The judge looked furious. "I will not tolerate such disrespect to the opposing side in my courtroom. Bailiff, remove him from the trial proceedings. Dr. House will return to this courtroom only when the jury has decided the verdict or he has been chosen to testify." He banged his gavel.

The bailiff led House away and on accident he caught a look from Cuddy. Her eyes were tired and she looked like she hadn't slept in months. She mouthed something at him, but he was too caught up in his own worries to even try to read her lips.

"Ms. Poe, did you plan to have Dr. House testify on his own behalf?" the judge asked peering at the blonde lawyer, who was trying to sum up how much House had just damanged their case.

"No, Your Honor." She replied stiffly, turning to send Cuddy and I'm-so-sorry look at her.

Cuddy had warned her not to put House on the stand. He would act like an ignorant son of a bitch and the jury would come to hate him. It was better to have Cuddy on the stand than the bitter cripple. She could paint a better picture of him without lying under oath.

"The prosecution may continue." The judge said.

Paul stepped up. "Officer Tritter, at any time did Dr. House act like he was high?"

"Objection!" Madeline said, leaping to her feet. "The witness cannot testify about Dr. House's medical conditions because the witness is not a doctor and does not know the properties of Dr. House's physical state."

"Sustained."

"Officer Tritter, if Dr. House was high do you predict that he could ultimately do damage onto a patient?"

Madeline was on her feet again. "Objection! Calls for speculation."

She knew she was too late. The question was already in the jury's mind. Madeline could not unring a bell and the bell has already been rung. She could only try to do some damage control.

"Withdrawn." Paul said slyly, flashing her a sinister smile. She glared at him as she slowly unclenched her fists.

"Officer Tritter, has Dr. House ever hurt a patient?"

"No, but he has punched a doctor in the face and nearly had a young girl's arm and leg amputated."

"No further questions." Paul said, satisfied as he sat down.

Madeline rose. "Officer, under what circumstances did Dr. House commit such acts?"

"He was probably detoxing on the pills."

She tilted her head to one side. "But officer, did he ever commit such acts while he was taking them for the pain in his leg?' she divulged further.

"Not that I know of," Tritter said slowly.

"So it's safe to assume that Dr. House has never done a patient harm while he was taking the pills for his physical condition?" she continued.

"Objection. Leading." Paul said, almost carelessly.

"Your Honor, this is a perfectly plausible question in cross examination. The defense would only like the jury to hear for themselves that Dr. House has not done a patient any lasting damage." Madeline argued, tone professional.

"Overruled, the witness will answer the question."

Tritter was glaring hard at Madeline as he answered, "No," thickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After court was adjourned, Cuddy ran to meet with Madeline.

"Was it as bad as it looked from where I was sitting?" she asked worriedly.

"Well I don't know. Dr. House didn't make it any better with his outbursts and that Paul is up to his sleezy old tricks, I'm not a very pleased woman with this trial." She said matter-of-factly.

Cuddy rubbed her eyes. She was as worn out as ever and it seemed like her body was acting developing a resistance the coffee.

Madeline softened at the worn look on Cuddy's face. "I'm depending on your testimony." She said.

Cuddy gave a mirthless laugh. "Right, no pressure." She said sarcastically.

Madeline gave her a smile. "You care about him a lot don't you?"

Cuddy sighed. "You know, I should hate him. He keeps pushing me into these corners, endangering my job, my life, everything I've worked hard for. He comes into my office without knocking, says things about my body and me that could be ruled as harassment, drives me to the ends of my rope to the point where I think I need a shrink."

Madeline let her vent.

"He's a complete bastard and an ignorant son of a bitch that has issues with authority and people." She said, throwing her hands up and her eyes were focused on the ceiling, then she stopped with a sad smile. "Yet I find myself trying to defend him without thinking about myself for the first time in my life."

Madeline smiled. "This is the reason why you'll be a great witness on his behalf. You actually like him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tritter made his way through the cells until he came to the interview room. House was already sitting in a seat waiting with his hands cuffed to the metal of the seat.

"Good to see you Dr. House." Tritter said, sitting down and opening a file before him.

"Cut the crap and get on with it, you moron. I have to go hang with all the homies in this big crib." House said sarcastically.

Tritter gave him a twisted smile. "Well since you're so eager to hang out with your new bunkmates I guess I should get to the point."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. You know if you're powers of deduction out there where you get criminals are as good as they are in here, I'm sure you have a million gold stars next to your name." House said.

Tritter held back his temper. "I'm here to inform you that Dr. Cuddy may be testifying on your behalf."

House stared. Cuddy, testifying, on his behalf? Had he imagined what Tritter had just said? Cuddy hated to be put in any place that could do any damage to her hospital's reputation. The hospital was her baby and she was that overprotective mother that ran around making sure her baby's bottom was wiped at all times. Now here she was, testifying for him even after he's yelled at her for something he knew was none of her fault.

Tritter saw House's weakness. "Of course, there will be strings attached. I've dug into her background, she was a pretty wild child. I mean the medical board has no idea." He said.

"I wonder how Dr. Cuddy will deal with the loss of her job. I mean she's so dedicated, a work-a-holic. I wonder how she'll deal with waking up in the morning and not knowing where to do or how to help people. Do you think she'll stay awake every night wondering if your job was worth hers?"

House saw where this conversation was going and in a flash he saw red. With more strength than anyone imagined, he twisted his hand to grab his chair, standing up. The chair flipped onto the table and he held it there, his face inches away from Tritter's.

"You can do anything you like to me, but don't you fucking dare touch her." he growled.

Tritter grinned at him. "Well you could make sure she doesn't make her decision to testify."

House lowered his head, his stubbornness subsiding. He had to plead guilty. He knew how hard Cuddy had worked for her career, how driven the woman was. He couldn't be the cause that would take it all away from her. He opened his mouth.

Madeline stormed in with not Cuddy, surprisingly, but Alex the ADA by her side.

"You don't have clearance to be here." Tritter said, standing up, furious.

"In case you haven't noticed or you're trying to ignore it. I'm Dr. House's attorney. I have clearance to be wherever he is. You shouldn't be questioning him without me." Madeline said just as angry. "Now as far as I'm concerned, this interview is over."

House opened his mouth.

Alex stepped in. "Don't stay word. I told Madeline what Tritter was up to the moment I saw him enter this place." She glanced at the chair, but to her credit didn't mention anything about it. "Either way, if you plead guilty, he's not gonna let Dr. Cuddy off the hook. This is about getting back at her as much as it is about getting back at you."

Madeline took House by the arm. "This interview is over." She said firmly. "Alex needs to talk to Tritter, and you and I need to talk."

House for once acted meek as he was uncuffed and led down the hall behind Madeline.

"What do you want Alex?" Tritter asked, cleaning up his files.

"Your head on a silver platter." She replied, not joking.

He glanced at her. The woman's sense of justice had always been driven, now Tritter would get a chance to see her at her most dangerous state.

"After the trial, expect another one with you on the defense stand." She said coldly, as she followed in Madeline's steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Cuddy said softly.

"You may be seated."

The defense had first crack at her. Madeline sent her an encouraging smile as she began to run down the questions they had rehearsed so many times.

"How do you know Dr. House?"

"I went to college with him and I'm also currently his boss at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"What do you know about his condition?" Madeline continued; very glad that Cuddy was her witness and not the prosecution's. The doctor had a voice that was quiet, yet its firmness and tone that left no room for argument called for the attention of the entire room and kept it.

"Yes I do. I was his doctor during that period. No one else will know his condition better than me."

"Can you tell us the terms of his condition?"

Cuddy sighed. She hated this part of the questioning, though it was necessary. She had almost lost House that time, but she couldn't have said a word. He was with Stacy then. Cuddy would never understand why she never made a move, now she may never have the chance.

"We had to retract the dead muscle from his leg. The other option was an amputation. However, we decided to find the middle ground between the two. The cost of the operation was that he would be in constant pain for the rest of his life."

Cuddy noticed some sympatric faces in the jury. She forced herself to remain cool and collected. She still had a long way to go before she or House was home free.

"Did you prescribe medicine for the pain?" she asked.

"Yes. I prescribed Vicadin. It was the only thing strong enough to keep his pain at a minimum, but it would always be there. He would never regain the use of his leg again. We tried a ketamine treatment. The stuff is very strong but even it wore off in time. The muscle relapsed and the pain returned."

Madeline pulled out a picture. "Defense exhibit 10." She stated. "What is this a picture of Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy pretended to study it for a moment, knowing full well what it was. "A snapshot of the scars left on Dr. House's leg after the surgery." She stated.

Members of the jury looked away at the long, painful looking scars. Madeline had been wise to show the picture, it was after all a huge sympathy card to play.

The questions went on, until Madeline was satisfied that she had gotten her point across. It was interesting to Cuddy how many different ways Madeline could prove the same point over and over again and make it seem like something completely different. The prosecution stood up.

Cuddy braced herself.

The judge, however, had heard enough for the day. "Court is adjourned. The prosecution will question the witness tomorrow morning at nine." He banged his gavel and strode out.

Cuddy's shoulders relaxed and she let out the breath she hadn't even been aware that she was holding. Madeline engaged her as she made her way out of the stand. After a few words of encouragement and praise, Cuddy was on her own heading out of the courthouse and back to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ducklings were waiting in her office when she came in, hanging her coat up.

"No cases?" she asked.

"Well uh, you were right about the last one." Cameron said.

"Ok. Thanks for telling me. Now what do you need?" she asked. She really was not in the mood to deal with this. This was a team of the best, but Cuddy was worn and she was tired.

"Grouchy," muttered Chase.

She glared at him. She didn't deny it. She was grouchy, crabby, tired, and everything in between. The ducklings should have been smarter than to annoy her in that state.

"We just got another case. We're at a dead end…" Foreman started.

"And House isn't here with his brilliant yet insane theories." Cuddy finished for him. "So I'm your next best bet."

Cameron opened her mouth, but then shut it again.

"Get Wilson." Cuddy said tiredly to Chase. "And give me the file and Foreman, get an MRI."

Chase didn't move. Cuddy gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for look.

"You hired Madeline Poe." Chase said slowly.

"Thank you Sherlock." Cuddy said in a tone that would have rivaled House's.

"She's the most expensive defense attorney in the state." Chase said slowly. "How are you affording the bill?"

Cuddy gave him a smile that didn't reach past her lips. "Well, Dr. Chase knowing you, you're worried if the money will come out of your paycheck, which I ensure it isn't, so to you I don't think it matters how I got the money, but I did. Now scurry and do your job or else you won't _get_ a paycheck."

Chase left quickly with Foreman in tow. Cameron remained behind.

"Are you gonna take some initiative and ask the patient about his lifestyle and background, or are you gonna stand here and stare at me all day?" Cuddy asked sitting down and starting to flip through some paperwork.

"How did you get the money?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy sighed. Chase was easy to divert, as long as the money wasn't coming from his paycheck he didn't care where it came from. Cameron was a different story.

"I knew I hired an insane man when I hired him. So I set aside $50,000 each year for his legal fees. He's still underbudget." She said.

Cameron was gaping at her boss. "But why? I mean you don't even like him."

Cuddy didn't answer and Cameron's eyes grew wider. "You do like him. You slept with him. Was it in college?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Cuddy was now gaping at Cameron. "That is a highly inappropriate question that you have no business knowing." She said. "Now go question the patient before I take a leaf out of House's book and beat you with a cane. Scat."

Cameron hurried out of her office in fear of being fired, or worst, murdered. The look on Cuddy's face had been furious. Cameron didn't know she hit a nerve but she was determined to get down to the bottom of it. She had personal feelings for House and now after Cuddy's reaction, Cameron was sure that the Dean of Medicine was her only competition.

Allison Cameron had never been a competitive woman, yet when it came to this ignorant cripple, she was willing to take on Lisa Cuddy. Cameron was sweet, yet for once in her life, she felt the thrill of the challenge. She would win him. After all, Cuddy and House made snarky comments to each other all the time. Cameron was the one that remained sweet and caring. Cuddy would not be a good match for House. They would probably argue like insane. Cameron was the one that always wanted to help him. House would come her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Whew that was a long chapter and I didn't even want to stop there. This story is so much fun to write and I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am. Thanks so much for the reviews. Much love! I know this chapter didn't come to a great stopping point but if I kept going there might have been no stopping point. I'll update again very soon. Enjoy!


	6. Verdict

Chapter Six

Verdict

Thanks to mj0621, Margaret, HouseAddiction, Eleanor J., BlkDiamond, and hell's-sugarrushed-killerqueen for their reviews!.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to House. I just merely wished I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Cuddy, how long have you know Dr. House?" The prosecutor asked, pacing up to her.

"A while, ever since college," she answered.

"What was your relationship back then?" he asked.

"I was a year younger than him, but he was already a legend. I mean he already had a reputation for saving lives and being a damn good lacrosse player. We were friends. I took some of the same classes he did." She said.

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy, but I merely needed an answer to the question." He said.

"I did answer your question, just not in the way you wanted." Cuddy muttered, just loud enough for some of the members of the jury to hear, but not the prosecutor himself.

"Dr. Cuddy, what amount of the drug, Vicadin, did you prescribe Dr. House?"

Cuddy drew a sharp intake of breath. She could not lie for House under oath. "40mg." she said.

"Yet the record shows that he's currently taking 80mg." Paul said.

Madeline was about to object when she caught a look from Cuddy. If Cuddy didn't say something back, it was damning evidence against House.

"His pain may have gotten worse after the ketamine treatment relapsed." She said.

"May?"

"Nothing is an exact science." Cuddy replied. "His pain probably did get worse and therefore, his original dosage was not enough. Another factor could have been the resistance his body could have developed to the drug, making it difficult for a small dosage to numb the pain."

Paul didn't look pleased with her statement. Her professional manner was something the jury had been looking for and it was starting to aggravate him. He was trying to trap her in a circle of her own words, but her witty remarks and straight-to-the-point statements made it extremely difficult. He would have to paint her as a less trustworthy person in order for the jury to reevaluate her testimony.

"Dr. Cuddy, have you and Dr. House ever had intimate relations?" he asked.

"Objection!" Madeline yelled. "Relevance?"

"I merely wanted the jury to hear if Dr. Cuddy's opinions about Dr. House could be biased based on past relationships." Paul countered.

The judge was shaking his head. "That was out of line. Sustained."

Cuddy let her breath out, relieved. She would have had to admit so much if she had had to answer that one question.

The questioning went on and on. About her private life, about House's private life, about his work at the hospital. It kept going and Cuddy started to feel her head spin, from trying to keep herself from slipping on any information that could potentially hurt House. At the end, however, Tritter had an extremely pleased look on his face and Cuddy realized that she may have screwed up.

Luckily, Madeline spotted the same situation. Paul had pushed Cuddy into corners, asking her only questions that would pain House as a son of a bitch and not giving her time to state the opposing argument. It didn't help the jury's opinion of him after his outburst and Madeline was afraid that it would do more harm to just leave Cuddy's testimony at that.

"Redirect, your Honor?" she asked, standing up.

The judge nodded and motioned for Madeline to approach Cuddy again.

"Dr. Cuddy, the prosecution has already established the overall view of Dr. House, but what is your opinion of his professional manner and his work?" she asked.

Cuddy relaxed. She was safe to praise him in this circumstance. No one could call her soft or say she had feelings for him in this situation. She could argue that she was merely protecting one of her best doctors. No one could use that against her.

"I think he's a son of a bitch and an ignorant bastard." She said simply pausing to let her words sink in.

This called attention to her words, she was doing what the jury least expected and that made her the focus. It proved to them that she was unbiased, that she did agree with everyone else to a certain extent, but also did not agree in her own way. It made her reliable and showed the jury that she was not standing before them just to protect a friend, but rather someone that was important.

Then she said, "But he's a bastard that knows what he's doing. He saves lives that otherwise would have never had a chance. His own medical condition is against him, but his mind is brilliant when it comes to finding out everyone else's. I will testify that he's probably a better doctor than me, a better doctor than anyone I have ever met. He has a talent for his job, a talent that benefits so much more than it could ever harm."

The prosecution could not find grounds for objection, so Madeline let Cuddy talk. She wanted the jury to hear what a real living person thought of House, not just what the rumors have allowed to fly around. Not just what Tritter had said, but the experience of a real person sitting before them; it was the only way to paint a different picture of House.

"He saves lives." Cuddy continued, almost like a declaration. "He saves lives and that's what doctors do. Every doctor swore an oath of healing when they get their license. He did too and he has probably lived up to it better than any doctor before the man that invented surgery. He does his job. How he does it doesn't really matter when statistics show that his way of doing it works in spite of all odds."

She paused and then added more quietly. "If you would rather have a doctor that holds your hand while you die, then Dr. House is a bastard that you would never let examine you. But if you want a doctor that ignores you and makes you better, then Dr. House is the miracle worker that every patient prays for when they don't have a prayer left."

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy." Madeline said.

"You may step down." The judge nodded.

Cuddy smiled as she pulled herself to her feet and stepped out of the witness box. Wilson was watching her every move. She met his eyes and shook her head, subtly when she sat down beside him. Madeline was already calling her next witness, one of House's former patients.

"That did not look good." Wilson said.

"It was Hell." She retorted. "I have never had to be so careful with my words in my life."

Wilson patted her hand gently. "You pulled it off though."

"Barely," she muttered.

Wilson didn't answer. There was no sense in talking to her about it now. She was fretting, babying over the situation because that's just who she was. Anything less than perfection was not good enough.

"I looked over the file." He said. "I'll do it."

"Thanks." She said softly. "I owe you."

"You really have no other choice. I mean this is where House left off." Wilson pointed out.

"I did have a choice. This is the one I choose." She said softly.

He gave her a small smile. "It's the right one."

"Thanks." She murmured.

She watched the rest of the trial with solemn eyes, knowing full well that while she had released House, she had condemned herself. Everything she had worked for was going to slip right through her hands and she would have nothing left in her life. She felt a sense of regret mixed in with her apprehension. If House was found guilty, she would have given up everything for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy was in her office, going through paperwork when the ducklings stopped by, Cameron in the lead. They entered without knocking, something they never did. House was the only one that ever did that.

"Cuddy…" Cameron started.

"How was the trial?" Foreman asked before Cameron could finish.

Cuddy sighed and snapped the file before her shut. "You want the cliff note's version?" she asked. "Or do you want me to go over every detail?"

They didn't answer. She didn't expect them to.

"Jury's out deciding the verdict." She said, offering no further explanation.

"That's all you're gonna tell us?" Cameron asked. "I mean we deserve to know more than that."

"You deserve nothing. But there was nothing super important that went on." Cuddy countered. "Though if you want, be there for him for the verdict. He'll never let on, but he might be touched to see all of you guys there."

"You'll let us bail out of our jobs?" Chase asked bewildered.

Cuddy gave him a sad smile. "It might be the last thing I let you guys do." She said.

Before they could asked questions about what she meant, she changed the subject. "New case?" she asked.

Foreman nodded, pulling out a file. "You want the cliff's notes very version or do you want me to go over every detail?

Cuddy smirked. "What's confusing you…Cameron's hair or Chase's concern?"

Foreman grinned while Cameron and Chase fumed under their breaths.

"Nothing at this point in the case," Cameron said with a slight glare, "We were just wondering if House was coming back."

Cuddy sighed. "I don't know, I really don't know, but I really hope so." She said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jury was out for a week and that week was the worse week of Gregory House's life. The turmoil was not the apprehension of spending the rest of his life in jail, the turmoil was the conflicting thoughts of seeing and not seeing Lisa Cuddy again. He wanted to, but he was afraid to. Afraid of what he might say to her about her absence, afraid to know the reason why she decided he suddenly wasn't worth her time.

He did not know if he could bear to know if Cuddy decided that she was not a big part of his life anymore. She was his last lifeline and if she let go, he may drown. The pain in his leg was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. The last time he had seen her had been a month ago. She had looked beautiful in her suit, beautiful like always, and he had nearly lost himself in her blue eyes.

He wanted to hold her, touch her hair, kiss her forehead, all the things that lovers did with each other. He was so tired of holding himself back, trying to keep his urges in control while his heart longed to be the sole salvation in her life. She was in his. If he could hold her for one night, he would die a happy man. A happy man even in a place as dreary and disconnected as the prison House was currently sitting in. When she waltzed in the place, however, she radiated something not just for him, but for everyone there, reminding them how there was still life going on in the outside world. It gave them a glimpse to what could have been had then not made the mistakes they did.

It was painful as much as it was touching.

House closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall behind him.

_I miss her. I hate to admit it, don't even want to admit it, but I miss her. I miss her so much and I can't let go. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa Cuddy gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. She didn't know the woman staring back at her. Love was war and the battles were taking a toll on her. Now there was still a price left, a price that she had yet to pay and was not even sure she could afford.

She pinned her hair back into a half up-do, making her look even more professional. She closed her eyes as she thought of the verdict. So much weighed on the decision. The jury probably had no idea how much what they decided on the case would impact the hospital, its patients, and the doctors themselves.

She could not envision the hospital halls without House there. Lately, the hospital had seemed to be too quiet without him there to annoy her, to make her want to scream and pull her hair out. Without him there, she had finally begun to realize just how much he impacted her daily life and routine. There was no one to argue or banter with anymore, just meek doctors that took her orders with no question. There was no mental stimulus and the hospital was incredibly boring without him there to spice things up.

She forced herself not think about what would happen if House was found guilty. The pain that would result from that would never end for her and she would probably hang herself from her own guilt. It wasn't fair. Nothing in this trial was fair. It was hurting Cuddy as much as it was hurting House and Cuddy had done nothing wrong. She tied a scarf around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror again, hating her mistakes, hating the situation, and hating her guilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the jury entered the courtroom, everyone was already there waiting. Chase and Foreman sat in the second row with Cameron between them. Wilson and Cuddy sat in the first row right behind the defense stand. House, looking worse for wear sat beside Madeline and had his unshaved face in his hands.

Cuddy analyzed him completely unaware that he was doing the same to her out of the corner of his eyes.

He looked worn. His shoulders sagged much more than before and his already unshaven appearance look haggard. She wanted to run her fingers through his untamed hair just to smooth it back and be close enough to touch. She reached out from behind him and gently touched his shoulder…barely. He winced and her emotions wreaked havoc on her.

He was still handsome to her, however. She could not deny the feelings of care and love she felt toward him, nor could she pretend that they did not exist. She adored every part of him, every thing inside and out, his scars, his manner, and his use of words that never ceased to amaze and irritate her.

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

_And I love it all_

_Every line and every scar_

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be _

_Come down to me_

She looked like she hadn't slept in days or weeks. No amount of makeup could cover the dark circles under her eyes. Her blue eyes were distant as if she was trapped in another time and could not find her way to reality. She was in a no nonsense mode, something House could tell easily just by watching her. She touched his shoulder and he felt that familiar tingle down his spine. That slightly longing feeling that he had chosen to ignore and to hide for years and years behind their endless fights and banter.

House dragged himself wearily to his feet when the judge told him to. The verdict was decided. House's fate was already sealed.

"Not guilty."

House let out the breath he had been holding and turned to look at his team, Wilson, and the woman who had been behind him throughout the whole time.

"I LIVE!" He yelled. "HA!

Cameron clapped while Chase and Foreman wore grins on their faces. Wilson wore a shameless smile on his face, but Cuddy was in tears. House watched her release pent up emotions showing the world the side of Lisa Cuddy that she never showed. But at the moment, Lisa Cuddy did not care what other people would say about her tears, she cried because 'not guilty' were the most beautiful words she had ever heard in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuddy hung back near the court entrance as the ducklings embraced House, one by one. She watched with painful eyes as Cameron leaned in and kissed House while the others looked on and clapped. He kissed her back and Cuddy looked away. She could not make a move now. She would be leaving soon. Tritter, she knew, would be true to his word. He would make sure she lost her job, so she had taken the steps to resign before he had a chance to ruin her reputation.

_Spell it out in a song_

_Bet you never catch on my weakness_

_I'm singing very word for you_

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly_

_Then you're catching my eye and just maybe_

_You're thinking what I'm thinking too_

"I love him." She murmured, not even realizing that Wilson was standing beside her.

He was looking at her with a stunned expression when she realized he was there.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes…" She blurted out. "I mean no. I mean…"

He was watching her and then shifting his gaze to House and Cameron.

_Words fall out of my mouth_

_And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying_

_Everybody wants your time_

_I'm just dreaming out loud,_

_I can't have you for mine and I know it_

_I just wanna watch you shine_

"Does it hurt to watch him hold her?" Wilson asked.

"Hurts like hell." She said. "I don't understand why he never looks my way."

"Maybe because he's afraid to."

She shook her head. "Wilson, he doesn't care for me. I mean look at him. I guess I'm jealous and it's making me into a bitch, but come on, Cameron? Why the hell would he pick her?"

_Tripping up on my tongue_

_It's all over my face and I'm racing_

_Gotta get away from you_

_Burning all the way home_

_Try to put it to bed but it chases_

_Every little thing I do_

"Maybe because she's the opposite of you," Wilson thought out loud. "Maybe she makes him feel superior."

"He already feels superior, he needs someone to bring him down sometimes." Cuddy retorted.

Wilson didn't reply. She didn't care. She was watching House intently with longing etched on her face. Wilson didn't understand her depth of affection for him, but he could read that she loved him dearly just by the actions and sacrifices she had made for him. She had taken care to that he would not know about what she had done.

"I'm leaving James." She said. "I'm not gonna give Tritter a chance to win a fight with me."

He gave her a sad look. "If that's what you think is best, then go. I'll make sure he doesn't know until it's too late for him to say something about it."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I know better than to tell him the consequences of his freedom now. He'll storm and rage at me and then resort to sulking when he realizes that nothing he says and does can change the inevitable. Me leaving is the inevitable and for once, House will have to learn to deal with not getting what he wants. _

_It's not like I want to leave. In fact, when I pack up my office and shut off the light for the last time, it'll be the hardest thing I will ever have to do in my life. I love this hospital as if it were my own child and for years, it really was. I put everything my life on hold for it. Chances of finding love, creating a family went by and I let them slip through my hands because my job was what I lived and breathed for. _

_Now it'll be gone because I made the decision to save him instead of myself. Was it worth it? I wish I could say my own job and my own life was more important than Gregory House, but I can't. He keeps saving lives, lives that I could never save. Sure in his department I successfully diagnosed one guy, but that's because it was in the heart and cardiology was my major. House saves lives that are deemed unsaveable and he comes through with miracles that only he could think of, someone who's truly insane and truly gifted. _

_I guess that's the price I pay to save lives. I swore to do good when I got my license and this is the best bit of good I can do in my life. Saving his job equals saving lives. This time me giving up my job for him is not about my guilt. It's not about how bad I feel that I didn't make the right decision the first time around for House to save him from the pain he endures now. It's not that. It's admiration for him and it's love. _

_I admire him for his talent and I love him for the man that he is. I have accepted the fact that I love him and come to terms with the fact that he will never know. He doesn't have to know. I can simply adore him from afar and be there when he falls. I'll catch him and he won't even know it and that's fine with me. _

_It'll be hell to tell him I'm leaving. He hates authority, but he hates not getting what he wants even more. I say I'm the only one that can control him and it's true, but he knows he also has a way to control me. He doesn't like change and when the time for change comes, he won't embrace it. _

_I'm praying that Wilson and Cameron will ease this transition and that Chase and Foreman will be there to lighten the mood when House becomes too dark and wrapped up in his own little world. I guess that is…no **was **my job, but I can't do it anymore. Our little fights and spats were really just for fun, mental workout for both of us. Here's hoping that they can keep him in line like I tried to. _

_This is my last few days here in this office. I'll probably never be back and I will never sit behind this desk again. I will never argue with House in this room again or have to riffle through papers of complaints and lawsuits against him. I feel wetness in my eyes when I think about. I finally learn the blessing of the little things in life you take for granted. I wished I had learned this lesson sooner, then maybe, just maybe I would have been so much more appreciate of the little everyday issues I had that I know I will now miss so dearly. _

_Pull yourself together Lisa. You can't let anything get to you like this. You never let anything touch you this way. I smile to myself. That' s me, Lisa Cuddy, the untouchable doctor that seems to human yet feels so emotionally cold. That's me, Lisa Cuddy, Former Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

This story is really rather short and I want to drag it out but I don't think it's fair to my readers if the quality drops because I'm going for quantity. Fear not, there will be a sequel if I ever get the time to write it. I know I haven't updated my other stories lately, but that's because lately for those other shows, I haven't had some huge inspirational moment and I don't think it's fair if I force myself to write and it turns out crappy for everyone. Enjoy this chapter. I still just absolutely love this story. House is such an original show that writing for it is just SUPER fun.

And the whole thing about House flying into Cameron's arms will be dealt with later. Hehe. I'm not a house/Cameron shipper I'm a huddy shipper so be free to know that there will be Huddy later on after I finish with all the angst that is this story and part of my next one. Again…enjoy!


	7. Drinkin' Me Lonely

Chapter Seven

Drinkin' Me Lonely

BlkDiamond, Tobylove, Foreful, DemonDaughter, mowrocks, addicted2coffee, SpreadTheWord, HouseAddiction, , DrusillaBraun, LindafromItaly, house's phoenix, RHSecretLove, and hell's-sugarrushed-killerqueen for their reviews! Thanks so much!

Sergeant, I'm glad you liked that quote and I didn't come up with it, I just tweaked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Cuddy…" Tritter said softly.

"Whatever you need, you will have to wait, because if it concerns the hospital I'm not the woman to talk to anymore." She replied flatly.

"Ah, so you resigned. Smart choice."

"It's not like I had much of one. I just hope the next time you get sick, you get sick enough to die and then when I find out, I'll drink to it." She said coldly.

He walked around her desk, surveying the bare walls. "Was it worth it, Dr. Cuddy?" he asked.

She looked back at him, facing him with cold blue eyes that sent chills down his body.

"Yes." She said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gregory House had never felt so happy to be back limping through the hospital halls. It was so routine, so normal that it felt unnatural. Of course it was later than usual. The trial ended at almost 7 at night and by now the sky was dark and e went on in his usual manner, sarcastic, cynical, and just downright mean, but there was lightness on his chest.

He made his way to the elevator and up to Cuddy's office. He wanted to talk to her about her testimony and Tritter's threat, not knowing that she already knew the consequences of her actions.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He was face to face with Dr. Allison Cameron. Awkward pause followed. He didn't know what to say. After their little episode on the day of the verdict, things had gotten immensely complicated. Finally, Cameron broke the silence.

"I was waiting for your call." She said.

"Sorry my service was bad." He lied.

"You didn't answer your e-mail."

"Forgot my password."

Cameron laughed bitterly. "You just don't quit do you? I mean I think I deserve better than what you gave me. I mean one night and then you start avoiding me? That's low, even for you House."

He feigned a wince. "But you figured out my plan, because obviously you've found me. And that was just a one time thing."

She was staring at him like he'd grown horns and a second head. "Just a one time thing? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, Cameron, this isn't high school. I mean Chase got some. Granted you were high and probably out of it, but I WAS TRICKED!" he replied.

She scoffed. "How so? As I remember it was you who wanted it."

"I just got out of jail. No womanly touch in like what? Six months. I was as good as high." He said.

"You son of a bitch." She said angrily. "You son of a bitch."

"I've been called worse and this isn't high school." House replied, moving past her toward Cuddy's office.

"Oh so you're going for the slutty one." Cameron yelled, completely losing control of herself, in a manner completely unlike her.

"You know, I like the quiet Cameron better. The nice one that acted like everyone kicked her puppy. Any way you can go back to liking me because I'm damaged?"

She glared at him.

"No? Well okay. Go find Chase, maybe he has some meth. Though after what happened last time, I'm sure he's got some in his pocket just for you."

She spun angrily on her heels and strode off. House leaned a bit more heavily on his cane. He hadn't meant to hurt Cameron on purpose, nor had he meant to sleep with her. He was out of it, detoxing on pills and she was just there. He got ahead of himself and before he could reel himself back the damage had been done. He had felt empty, no sparks, nothing. The whole time he found himself envisioning someone older, with much more curly hair and a drive that mirrored his own.

He had tried to break it off with Cameron right afterward. He left quickly and then ignored her calls. He hoped he had sent her the message, but apparently she hadn't understood. Oh well, what's done was done. He couldn't change it now and being House, he pushed it from his mind.

He found himself at Cuddy's office door. Slowly he pushed it open and then gaped at what he saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walls were bare and boxes of papers were piled up on the floor. Cuddy had decorated her office with a homely feel to it, stating that her purpose was to quell the temperatures of sue happy patients. She was rifling through her drawers and pulling out the last of her files and placing them in the cardboard boxes.

"Spring cleaning?" he asked, stepping behind her.

She smirked. "No, I wish it was that, but no. I'm leaving. Aren't you supposed to be with Cameron? She's been looking for you."

"She's a bore." He replied lightly. "I can in search of some more interesting recreation."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, typical of House. He was not the type to just drop a girl randomly, Cuddy knew that for a fact after his relationship with Stacy, but Cameron was a different story. The girl let anyone with feet walk all over her and House was the type that had zero respect for that kind of attitude. It didn't surprise Cuddy that the relationship was only physical, nothing more. She also had no doubt that Cameron would get over it quickly. She loved to try and change and fix people. Cuddy had already accepted the fact that House would neither change or be fixed. Cameron had to learn the same lesson. Obviously, House was intent on teaching it to her.

She sealed the box and then paused to look around her naked office.

He looked at the floor. "Is this because of Tritter?" he blurted out before he could feign not caring.

She nodded. "He gave me a choice, resign or get fired. I chose the first. Got myself an apartment out of state and a new job."

She turned to face him, meeting him square in the eye, unnerving him with the amount of seriousness reflecting at him. "Be good okay? Or at least try to be."

"I can't. You're the only one I really listen to." He said softly. "No one else carries the whip as well as you, or will hit as hard."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the board will find someone that uses the whip more often, but I have to go."

"But…"

"No buts House, this time you can't have things the way you want."

"But I always get what I want. Well except for the clinic hours." He whined.

"Stop it. You sound like a 2 year old."

He looked away from her and then lost it. "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU CHALLENGING THIS? I MEAN HELLO! ARE YOU AWAKE? ARE YOU ALIVE? IS THIS CUDDY OR IS THIS HER EVIL WIMPY TWIN?" he yelled at her. "THE REAL CUDDY WOULDN'T TAKE THIS FROM ANYONE!"

She glared back. He expected her to yell at him, scream at him, throw a tantrum that was as frightening as his, but she didn't. Her voice was tightly clipped and controlled when she answered as if she had her hands on the reins and refused to let them go.

"Look House, I gave up my job for you. For the fact that I know you can't live without your job because it's the only thing that keeps you human, or as close to one as you'll ever be. One of us had to go and I made it myself. Now don't come telling me that shit because you clearly don't know me at all." She replied.

"You think you do, because you think you can read everyone like a book. Listen to me Greg, because I'm the only one who will tell you nicely. _You aren't always right._ Medically your stats show that you almost always are, but with people, you have no idea. So don't tell me what I would do, what I should do, or what I will do because you have no idea."

He looked at the floor. "Cuddy…no, Lisa, You're going. I can't change that."

"Damn right you can't," She muttered, cutting in.

He looked at her almost pleading. Years lost between them, coming back to possess in this moment. There was no reason why they chose to walk away from each other so many years ago. It could have been the endless arguing, the careers that were calling their names, or the fact that their youth barred them from chasing after a love in the making. Whatever it was, it ended them and both had walked away more scarred than they will ever know.

He stopped and she gave him an apologetic look and clearly indicted that he should continue. He didn't know if it was her indication was all that clear, however, just that the slightest gesture she made, he could comprehend her meanings loud and clear.

"I just think you should know. I never meant what I said about you being a mother." He said slowly. "Granted you'll probably mess up a lot and probably end up needing a therapist, but other than that you'll make a great mom. I can almost see you in a soccer jersey, screaming like those maniacs in the park."

She knew that was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get from him. She never expected less and she didn't expect more. It comforted her to know that House was still himself and that he still treated her as if she were Lisa Cuddy. Few knew that House and she had been friends, and even fewer knew that they had been each other's love interest. Now she was sure that he had lost none of his attitude or the ways that made him so special and unique. She felt a smile form on her face.

"Thanks. If I ever become a mom, I'll send you a soccer jersey." She said.

Right on time, Wilson entered her office. He had agreed to help her move her boxes to her car. The movers were already at her home and she wanted to hurry and get there to watch them work and make sure they didn't break anything.

"Hello Jimster!" House said sarcastically. "Here to do the work that the cripple can't do?"

"Why yes, House, Cuddy needs someone that doesn't fit under the definition limping twerp to move these boxes." He replied.

House pushed a box toward Wilson. "Well then, move the boxes. I mean that is what you were supposed to do right?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stepped in before Wilson could make another retort. "Thanks, James. I owe you. Here's the key to my car, I'll be out in just a second."

He nodded as he exited with two boxes under each arm. Then House and Cuddy were alone again, facing each other, silence that was as awkward as it was comfortable.

"Well I guess, good bye." House said slowly.

She pulled the scarf around her next a little more snugly and lifted the last box into her arms before she tried to answer. "House."

He didn't say a word. He just pushed past her and headed straight for the door, trying to keep his emotions in check. Emotions that he never let show themselves were now having their vengeance on him. He could never imagine the hospital not being in Cuddy's control. He could not imagine going a day without arguing with her or seeing the product of her labor and dedication. The hospital was not itself without her. It never could be.

"House…" She said again, this time with an edge that caught his attention despite his best efforts to pretend that her leave did not affect him in any way.

She knew she had him. Deep down, she knew she had him all along. Ever since their meeting, she had him all along and she knew that she had never let go. Their unspoken affection had stood the test of time, but it would not and could not stand the test of fate and circumstance. Now was the time to finally do what she should have done so long ago. She had to let him go, set him free from her control.

She moved toward him and pecked him on the cheek, her lips gentle and warm despite the coldness in the air. Her eyes were damp as she spoke her last words to him.

"Greg. I'm going to miss you." She whispered. "Do your job and when you save a life, think of me and why I chose to do this." She hesitated. "Good bye."

She slipped out of his grasp, out the door, and into the coldness of the snowy night. He watched her leave in the dark, knowing that he would never see her again. He had waited too long. Mistake number one. He gave Tritter all the ammunition he needed to hit her while he wasn't watching. Mistake number two. House never made mistakes. He knew from experience that one mistake could cost many things. But everyone was human, everyone made mistakes and House, in spite of all things, was human.

The only difference was he refused to be. He refused to make mistakes because he knew. He knew the price, the cost, and the pain that would come with it. After all he had made not one, but two mistakes with Lisa Cuddy, and it had costed him the greatest price of all, _her_.

It was one mistake he would never recover from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was gone, probably on a plane and halfway across the country by now. A half empty bottle of whiskey was clutched tightly in his hand. It had been full only thirty minutes earlier. He took a long swallow.

_I'm pushing you away each time I pull up that ole bottle_

_And drownin' you in every drop I drink_

_I'm telling you to go to hell, but I'm talking to myself_

_Cuz you're not around to hear what I think_

He had an open photo album on his lap. His college years and toward the end were filled with pictures of the years at PPTH. Cuddy was in most of them. He found little use for pictures, but right now, they were the only thing that still held her face beside his mind. He could not believe she was gone and found himself trying to blame her for leaving, but he knew that it was only him that was at fault.

_I'm trying to teach my heart to hate you_

_But it ain't workin' right_

_Now the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight. _

He let out an angry yell as he threw the album across the room, where it collided with the white wall. He was angry, hurt, lonely, and drunk. He could not remember the last time he had someone that he truly cared about to hold and to love. Stacy was the last and he had always hoped that Cuddy would look his way long enough for him to find a way around his usual habit of sarcastic comments. She had not.

_Lord it's more than just thirsty that I'm feeling inside_

_Cuz these tears I've been crying have left me bone dry_

_I wish this bottle had a cure I could buy_

_But the truth is I'm only, drinkin' me lonely tonight_

He was Dr. House. He never made mistakes and he never had emotions. Everyone always accused him of being heartless and tried to make him feel something. He knew the danger to that so he refused to succumb to that. He had always been sarcastic and cynical, but he was not always bitter. Years had worn down his innocence and then experience had brought on the bitterness. He was feeling the pain for the first time in a long time, and he hated every moment of it.

_Who cares whose right or wrong tonight, my better half is gone_

_And this whiskey's laying claim to all that's left _

_So I'll just drink up another and pretend I'm all right_

_When the truth is, I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight_

The point of the alcohol was to numb the pain and it was working. What is wasn't doing, however, was erasing her memory. It was there, clear as ever. The jail was already a distant memory. A nightmare that he had spent months sleeping in and then woke up to forget. He had only seen her one day in 6 months and already she was filling up his mind every waking moment. He took another deep gulp of the brew, feeling darkness begin to cling on the corners of his vision.

_And Lord, it's more than thirsty that I'm feeling inside _

_Cuz these tears I've been crying have left me bone dry_

_And I wish this bottle had a cure I could buy_

_But the truth is I'm only drinkin' me lonely tonight_

With a weary sigh, he let the darkness consume him. Even then he had one more image flash across his mind, Cuddy smiling at him before walking away into the darkness that surrounded him. He tried to reach out to her, but his arm was too heavy. He couldn't stay awake. He tried to call out but his throat would not work. He just lay there in silence as he finally let her go, unwillingly, fighting, but without a choice. His angel flew off into the night and there was nothing he could do to stop her. She flew away and never looked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Ladies and gentlemen, this is the official last chapter to this story, though the next one will technically be the last chapter. The next one will paint two instances into the new lives of Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Gregory House and I think it may have a song in it too because I heard the perfect song that would go with the story line. It will be the opening to the sequel that MAY bring them back together. I say MAY for suspense purposes. I am a pure Huddy fan and I love Huddy humor and angst so obviously most of my stories are angsty just because I am better at writing sad stories. I don't know why. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, yes Cuddy is gone. :Cue the NOOOOOOOOO chorus: But she may be back in the sequel. Okay I'll just tell you, House and her will meet again in the sequel because if they don't, there would be no story. Now R&R and I'll try to bring you the sequel and maybe another House fic as soon as I can.

Credits for the song used- Drinkin' Me Lonely- Chris Young with me tweaking a few things to fit the story line.


	8. The Lives They Have Now

Chapter Eight

The Lives They Have Now

Thanks to house's phoenix, LadyEmerald, RHSecretLove, mj0621, DrusillaBraun, DemonDaughter, addicted2coffee, BlkDiamond, HouseAddiction, and Flying Minion of Doom for their reviews! Thanks so much!

Yes, Sergeant, it's what House does.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in House, I just like to mess with their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mercy Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

The pain was more excruciating than anything she had every experienced. Lisa Cuddy squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled to keep herself under control. Her knuckles were white as she clasped at the nurse's hand. She cried out as another wave of pain wash over her senses, pushing out every other emotion and claiming her full attention.

"Hang in there, Cuddy." A nurse soothed gently.

Cuddy worked with her, but at the moment, she was in too much pain. She couldn't even tell which nurse it was. She closed her eyes as she realized in how dangerous of a position she was in. She was having a child; a baby, her first, probably her only may not survive.

She knew the risks after her miscarriage. She had a higher chance of having another one, which she did, and her children would probably be premature. Her medical senses had screamed at her that having a child was not a good idea, but her maternal instincts and every emotion had pulled her in a different direction. Now she was facing the consequences, consequences she had prayed again and again that she would never have to face. Her child was coming, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her baby was coming…a month too early.

"She won't survive." Cuddy wept, fear lined in every crevice of her voice.

"Shhh, just push," The doctor said. "Come on Cuddy. You can do this."

She choked up. She had no choice but to give birth even though she knew the chances of her baby's survival were slim. Cuddy pushed like she was told to. She had to do this.

She knew there was something missing from the picture. The baby's father should have been standing there beside her, but she didn't even know who it was. She prided herself in her independence and her fearlessness at facing obstacles in her life, but this time, she did not know if she could do it alone. She had no choice.

She lost a lot in her life. Fate had been anything but kind to her. She had loved and lost and had jaded beyond anyone's knowledge. Fate took away her job and the man in her life that she had wanted in a way that her mind had never been able to wrap around.

However tonight, fate was looking down upon her. Perhaps, fate felt that it was time for it to make it up to her. That karma should circle around and aid her in the way she had always aided everyone else. It was finally time for Lisa Cuddy to have something to herself. Someone up there was watching over her and smiling down at her as she brought Jessica Alexis Cuddy into the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**

**New Jersey**

"I think it's an infection." Chase said pointedly. "I'm pretty sure it is. I mean it fits."

House feigned a thoughtful expression. "Yes, Chase, we are all challenged and refreshed by your unique point of view." He replied sarcastically.

"Run the tests." He told Foreman. "My dear new boss needs me."

He abruptly left as he made his way to the familiar office that he wished so much still held a familiar face. He limped through the clinic lobby to the Dean of Medicine's office.

A patient approached him.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked, quietly, shyly.

He didn't even look at her, but kept limping. "Who me? No I just wander from room to room." He replied and then pushed open the door to the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just the person I want to see." Dr. Yvonne Fisher, Dean of Medicine of PPTH, said with a falsely pleasant tone.

"I think that's a one way street." House replied.

She didn't acknowledge that comment. "I am here to talk to you about your recent treatments. I gave no permission for you to perform them. They were dangerous, unethical, and completely lacking in evidence. I need to take disciplinary action."

He rolled his eyes. "But they worked. They saved lives. You can't punish me for that."

"That doesn't matter. You cannot undermine my authority. You live in your own little world, Dr. House. Welcome to reality." She said, clearly stating that the conversation was over.

He saw red. "Any relationship between your reality and mine is purely coincidental. You can't just punish me for saving lives."

She glared at him and met his eyes. "You are under suspension for at least a month. No arguments."

He opened his mouth, but she was already heading out of the door. She stopped to turn back to look at him. "Dr. House, in time you will begin to learn that I am not Dr. Cuddy. I will not allow you to push me into corners or be so easily convinced by your remarks. I am not as weak as she was, Dr. House. You will learn that bending my authority like you did with her, will do you no good."

He watched her go with his hands clenched tightly around his cane. This woman infuriated him. She was always putting down the former Dean of Medicine. It annoyed and angered House to no end. He found himself defending Cuddy over and over again and wondering why he did it. He still loved her, never stopped, yet he didn't want to admit it, not to Cuddy, not to Wilson, and definitely not to himself. He didn't even know where she was anymore or how she was doing. He suspected Wilson knew, but he never asked. He was the weak one, he was too frightened to know, afraid to know if she hated him or ceased to even remotely care for him.

He watched Fisher's retreating back and said softly.

"She's more of a woman I have ever met, a better Dean than the hospital will ever have in you."

He paused before adding.

"And stronger than you'll ever be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

Okay that was a short chapter and I'm sorry, but it leads into the next story, the sequel, where they meet up again. I'm thinking along the lines of drug overdose for House and Wilson takes it a bit further and takes him maybe on a road trip, maybe to Manhattan. Does anyone else see where this is going? Lol. Well that was just a glimpse into life with Huddy after Cuddy leaves PPTH.

I know some people are probably very confused by Cuddy's sudden pregnancy and the baby that pops out. If you read in Blue Eyed Angel, there is a part where Cuddy hands Wilson a file and talk about finishing something. That something was the fertilization test. The folder was the last donor that House cleared. Does anyone want to take a guess at who it was? Wilson did the operation, but House doesn't know. OHHH DRAMA! This story is complete. The next story will be up soon. Thanks so much for reading!


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I guess I'm not writing any drama in the story, but I did get some reviews on Blue Eyed Angel after I posted the sequel so thanks to starstacey and Jesse's Girl for their reviews! Everyone else has been thanked in the next story.

The sequel is called Walk A Little Straighter. I guess I'll explain that it's a reference to House's addiction and how he needs to start walking straighter both literally and metaphorically. Enjoy!

PS- Yes Cuddy is coming back.


End file.
